My Crazy Life
by Trisaba Daph Ride 464
Summary: When Tris Prior, Author of Divergent, aspiring actress to be, finds herself in sunny side California, What will happen when she has to keep up with Surfing, Writing, Acting,Her job, School and BOYS! Will people find out her 2 bigest secrets? What ARE those secrets? Will she get the roll in her movies? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Ducklings! I hope you love this new story! Disclaimer: I do not own ANY DIVERGENT CHARICTORS, THEMES OR ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC IDEA AND MY OWN BATTERED COPPY AT HOME! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFULL VERONICA ROTH! NOW ROCK ON MY PEACELINGS!**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

I sigh as I take in the sent of my new apartment. It has been a busy week, what with my auditions for Divergent, The Fault in our Stars, and The Hunger Games, my agent giving me the "OKAY" on my next book in the Divergent Trilogy and applying for a new high school. I am soooooo exited to go surfing and work on my poetry book. But, alas, first I must unpack. _Here goes nothing._

_* Don't mind me I am but a page break! :{) *_

I take my board out and walk down the beach, which is scattered with tourists and Teenagers soaking up one last day of summer. The perfect day for everyone. As soon as I set my surfboard down I run to the water, which is cool and soothing, wrapping me in strands of sinisterly endearing waves, and paddle up to a wave I can ride for a few minutes. I take out my waterproof journal and pen and let go of reality.

_I feel connected_

_To every fiber_

_Of my instincts_

_Trained to save_

_I feel so safe_

_In the clasp_

_Of every ocean wave_

_And here_

_Upon my surfboard_

_I feel like such a slave_

_To every vibe_

_That takes over_

_Upon my surfboard grave_

_My heart leaps and skips with glee_

_I am where I'm meant to be_

_My heart inflates_

_With love for this world_

_I love it all _

_Even when It's swirled_

_Swirled with love_

_Swirled with hate_

_Take it all in_

_Just don't bite the bait_

_And just when this bliss must come to an end_

_I will always remember _

_The wounds I must mend._

Not my best but, ehh. After I revise it a couple of times I read it out loud. That's when the clapping starts.

**A/n Good fanfic eh? JK I won't leave u hanging! Rock on my peacelings!**

I ride the wave to the top and flip so I am facing the people clapping. I am met with a pair of dark brown eyes and a dark skinned pretty face staring at me in awe. "What?" I ask.

"THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" She squealed. Aw, that's sweet.

"You don't need to lie but thanks."

"It's not a lie!" She screams so loud I wouldent be surprised if Denver Colorado could hear. I just shrug. "So I haven't seen you around, are you new?" She asks.

"Ya I'm here for the faction high high school." She squeals again.

"ME TOO!" I stay calm but I am really happy. I decide to let it show. No hiding anymore. I grin so wide you could probably see my molars. " So what's your name?" I ask. She holds out her hand, even thou we are surfing.

"Cristina" she says.

"Tris"

Little did I know I had just met my best friend.

**Hey hey hey! So if u want another chapter please tell me how to update! I have absolutely no clue! ROCK ON MY PEACELINGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my ducklings! I do not own Soul Meets Body, any bands mentioned or Divergent. I don't own anything that is trademarked that you will recognize.**

After Cristina and I paddled to shore, we decided to go get fro yo. When we get to Yo-Yo Ma Yogurt Shack **(anybody get that? Yes? No? Sorry, I read all of If I Stay today and just… well… anyways.) **I get plain with fruit and chocolate toppings. Crissy got all out chocolate.

"Crissy, your fro yo matches your eyes!" I exclaim after we pay. I grab us some spoons and head outside. YYMYS has tables that overlook of the sea. We sit under the shaded table and I think 'paradise'.

"So Tris," Cristina begins "Tell me about yourself." Seems simple enough.

"Well, I am an author," Cristina cuts me off. "Have you published anything?" She seems eager. "Yes, I wrote the Divergent Trilogy." Her face goes slack. "Yeah, not many people have heard of it, I'm not very go-" I am cut off by a very loud squeal. "YOUR TRIS PRIOR?! OHMIGAWD, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR!" I feel a bit of pride seep into my heart. "Thank you so so so so so so so much Crissy. You are the only one-" She glares at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Anyways, I want to become an actress, I got an audition for a few movies, so I am going to try to relax in the Cali sun, and wait to see if I get any of the parts, its just a plus that most of them are being filmed at least close to California. I am going to CA gifted high and am majoring in writing and acting. So, yeah. That's my story. What about you Crisanthamum?" She gives me a look that could wither a rino.

"Well you miss Hollywood might find me, a normal teen, a bit, how do you say, _boring. _But, as you know, I am going to CA gifted high, like you, and I am majoring in vocals. So, yeah. That's it _Beatrice_." She says, mocking me. I put a hand to my heart. "How could you? I thought we were friends! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" She looks shocked and then realizes I am joking. "Tris, I will personally knock some since in to the directors of those films if you don't get a lead role, because that right there, is some talent." I crack up and eventually we are both sitting there like two people who met a few years ago at a mental hospital eating frozen yogurt.

"Ahhhh. Crissy, I could get used to this."

After the yogurt I ask if she wants to come back to my apartment to check the mail and see if I got accepted for the roles I tried out for. Apparently she walked to the beach so we both pile into my silver Volvo. We turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs, Soul Meets Body by Plans. I start to sing along.

I want to live where soul meets body

And let the sun wrap its arms around me

And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing

And feel, feel what its like to be new

Cause in my head there's a greyhound station

Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations

So they may have a chance of finding a place

where they're far more suited than here

And I cannot guess what we'll discover

When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels

But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's

And not one speck will remain

And I do believe it's true

That there are roads left in both of our shoes

But if the silence takes you

Then I hope it takes me too

So brown eyes I hold you near

Cause you're the only song I want to hear

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

Where soul meets body

Where soul meets body

Where soul meets body

And I do believe it's true

That there are roads left in both of our shoes

But if the silence takes you

Then I hope it takes me too

So brown eyes I hold you near

Cause you're the only song I want to hear

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

When the song ends I realize Cristina is singing along with me. We laugh and I realize we have reached my apartment building  
"Here we are!" We climb a few flights of stairs, and finally reach my apartment. I unlock the door and take my surfboard inside. When Criss gets inside she lets out a gasp. My apartment has an old vintage sheepskin look. It has recycled wood walls and hardwood floors. Furniture from the 50's and 80's is scattered into sitting arrangements. There is fake sheepskin carpet and old-fashioned touches. I like to think it represents me. Making a statement without screaming for attention.

"Cristina, you will have plenty of time to gasp later! NOW LETS CHECK THE MAIL!"I scream. What can I say? I am excited to find out an ignoramus factor in my life. I open the (locked) mailbox outside my apartment. There is a signal envelope. Of course. All the films I tried out for are part of the same company. I take it out with shaking hands. And walk back into the apartment. My fingers move painstakingly slow and I peal it open.

_Dear Mrs. Prior_

**I am evil am I not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right I decided not to torture you any longer. I do not own anything.**

**Mileyismyhorse: I know, but hey, I'm updating early!**

**Aubryeylovesthegames: It is totally fine! I even said it! AHHHHHGGGGGGG SOMBODY GET HER TO THE HSPITAL! (jk)**

**Mango Juice Rocks: Thank you. That was very helpful. I am so sorry, I just now realized there is an 'h'! Please don't hate me!**

**BabyCrocodile: Yurp! Sorry!**

**Medows0156: lol, ummmmm… yes? Sort of.**

**Here it is!**

_Dear Mrs. Prior,_

_We are pleased to inform you of the status of your future roles._

_Sadly, we found someone who has a better personality for Katniss._

_But we are pleased to inform you that your love of music has landed you the role of Mia in the new movie 'if I stay'. The roles you have been accepted for are on the list below. Please call if you choose to accept these parts._

_Movie: Divergent. Roles accepted: Shailene Woodley. _**(In this fic, she is the main character cause Tris is the author.)**

_Movie: The Fault in our Stars. Roles accepted: Hazel Grace Lancaster._

_Movie: If I Stay. Roles accepted: Mia._

_NOTES: For if I stay, we are looking for a real friend connection. If you are in touch with a friend who wants the job, contact us immediately._

_Much love,_

_V. Roth Studios._

My legs cave out from under me. _Oh my god._ I sink to the floor reading the letter over and over. I quickly pick up my phone and call the studios.

"I would like to inform you that I would be taking up all three roles offered." I say, trying to sound deadly calm.

_ "Yes, I will inform the directors. Do you have any suggestions for Kim?" _I am about to answer no, but Christina taps my arm. I look up my eyes wide. She nods.

"Yes, Christina Roberts. Can you send me the details?"

_"Of course sweaty." _I look up at Chris. "Looks like I got you an audition.

**SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT, IT IS MAINLY JUST A FILLER CHAP. I know this sounds cleche, but it will get better, I just had to get my feet set in the ground. If I get 100 reviews by the end of the story I will write a sequel. Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, there was just a power outage and I was like "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Because I was halfway through writing this, but luckily this thing came back. Haza! **

*** IMPORTANT! This is short 'cause I am updating before it happens again!**

**I love you guys. Special thanks to Aubreylovesthegames and to LegendLover94. LegendLover, I was in hysterics when I read your review. That is not creepy, it is… weird. Amazing, but weird. I was going to have them meet at a party or at the beach, but I like that idea. I will have to think about it. And Aubrey, I completely understand about the cliffhanger. Its like, you have to go back to the last chap to understand. Anyways, I do not own any of these movies, or Divergent. I AM COMPLETELY NORMAL! Except for my obsessive fangirl disorder. At school when they asked what my special talents were, I said my amazing fangirling skills! Anyways, rock on my peacelings.**

"Tris, we need to go celebrate!" I sigh. "Chris, that would be great, but I don't know where we can go."

We both sit down and start brainstorming.** "**Fro yo?" "No." "Movie theatre?" "That's retarded." An idea pops into my head. "Do you have any friends who are fangirls?" I ask. She thinks. "Actually, all my friends are fangirls/boys." I smile. "Perfect. Chrissy. I am going to take you shopping." She groans. "But fashion is MY thing!" She complains. I chuckle. "Yes Chrissy. But fangirling is MY thing." She finally caves. "FINE! But this _better _be good." I chuckle. "It will Chrissy. It will"


	5. Chapter 5

**Some cussing in the chapter.**

Tris pov.

"So, a fangirl party?" Cris asks, her eyes clouded with confusion. I nod vigurously, smiling like an idiot. "First, we need Disney movies. Because who doesnt love Mulan? Next, we need T-shirts. I know a store where we can get fandom shirt desings. Food is a must have. Super Target has a nice candy/junk food isle. We will need some pop music and some Coldplay, The Fray type things. Pandora is a good idea. Hmm lets see..." I take a look at the list I made on my phone. "Oh here we go! Beenbags, comfterable chairs/sleeping arangments. If you need to add anything, just tell me your idea. Lets get this party started!"

***INSANE FANGIRL PARY SHOPPING!*******

We end up shopping at the mall because, I quote Christina, 'they have positively every single fricken thing that anybody and everybody could ever want and need, they make pointless shit look like Hollywood posh.' So after five hours of shopping, there is only one more thing on the list. Clothes! We go into (Well Chris dragged me into) a dress shop called Mint To Be. I make Chris promise that she has to pick out something relatively long, and when I let her go she practically sprints to the dress isle.

"Like a child in a candy shop." I remark, a smirk playing at my lips. "I know, right?" Says a high-pitched voice I never thought I would her again. I spin around and find those big brown eyes of my old best friend. "Al! But I thought you moved to Africa!" I exclaim. "Well when I discovered that I did not In fact want to become a doctor, I came back here to start a fashion company. It's still in the works, but I can tell something big is going to happen with it. It just has that spark, you know? Well I have a job here now, and I kinda sorta hate it! You see those teens over there? Really? Pairing pink with purple? I am all about diversity, but just look at how it clashes! I pity the poor souls. So, how's the writing industry going? I know what roles you got because I am a loyal member to all of the fan sites out there, and got a gig doing hair and makeup on one of the sets! " I laugh, cutting off his rant. "Al, you never change do you? I swear, you're as bad as my mom!" We both laugh and I hear someone clear his or her thought behind us. I spin around, only to come face to face with a smirking Christina.

"Awe does little Trissy have a boyfriend?" Al and I share a bemused glance, before breaking down in hysteria. "My *laugh * boyfriend?" We crack up again, which seems to piss Christina off. With a sharp glare from her we stop laughing. Al looks at her "I think you have been mistaken malady. I am gay." He says plainly. That's the Al I remember. Always stating everything, not making any short cuts. Not brief, oh god no. But bold. Chris looks taken aback. "I'm so sorry if I offended you!" She exclaims. Al waves it away. "Don't be. It's better the world know then have some pissed boy think I am stealing their girl." We laugh. "Well Al, I would love to stay and chat, but Chris and I are throwing a fangirl/boy party so I can meet her friends." His eyes light up. "Can I come?" He asks eagerly. 'Sorry Al but… OF FUCKING COURSE! Why the hell would I say no?" He smiles a smile that I have missed ever since he went to Africa to study medicals. He loops his elbows thru ours well girls, I think I have some dresses that might appeal to you. Lets get this party started!"

**I am so sorry about all the short chapters. Wholey Gwacamole. Over 1,000 veiws?! My most popular story, BY FAR. So, I would love it if you told people about this story. Yay1 24 FREAKING FOLOWERS! ILOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Anybody who can name one song from Shrek The Musical (NOT THE ORIGINAL MOVIE. THE BRODWAY MUSICAL ONE.) Gets these things:**

**A shout out. **

**They get to help with Tris and Christina's outfits.**

**If they have a story I will post a supper long review. **

**And the contest starts…. NOW! Bye my ducklings! Rock on my peacelings!**


End file.
